


March 12, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos scowled the minute a Metropolis villain's attack wrecked the treat he just bought for his daughter.





	March 12, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos scowled the minute a Metropolis villain's attack wrecked the treat he just bought for his daughter before the latter ran.

THE END


End file.
